


Cherry Blossoms

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sam and Jack take a walk along the tidal basin.





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for StargateDrabbles. Taking place post-series.
> 
> Prompt: **Flowers**

Sam sighs happily as the two of them walk along the bank of the tidal basin, her arm curled around Jack’s elbow. The sun was starting to go down, giving the inordinate amount of Cherry Blossoms a warm glow and the path was quiet, even for a Tuesday afternoon.

“I forgot how beautiful they are,” She comments.

“They’re definitely a sight,” He agrees before gesturing towards an open bench, “You wanna to sit?”

Sam nods quietly, a small smile on her lips as she releases her hold on him and plops down on to the bench, taking a sip of her coffee. Jack sits down next to her and slings his arm over her shoulder. She leans into him slightly and takes another drink as she watches the water and people.

“What do you want to do for dinner tonight?”

“We could pick up some Thai on the way back, we’ll walk by that one restaurant you like,” He suggests. She hums with interest and rests her hand on his leg, her thumb nail scratching over the denim. A moment later she shakes her head.

“Thai seems really heavy,” She admits, “I’ve been eating power bars and MREs for almost a week, my stomach is a little wrecked.”

“Hmmm…something lighter…there’s a new fancy salad place we could detour by, it’s a block over from the Thai place. They have some soups too.”

“Mmm and how many times have you been to this fancy salad place?”

“I’ve…stopped to look at the menu,” He replies, making her laugh as she looks up at him. A breeze drifts along and a littering of blossoms shake loose, one landing in Sam’s hair. Jack reaches up and plucks it away before tucking it behind her ear. She tilts her head as he studies her face for a few extra moments, making her brow furrow slightly.

“What?”

“Marry me,” He blurts out. Her eyes widen a fraction before she smiles and laughs, shaking her head and dislodging the tiny flower from its resting place.

“What?”

“Oy…” Jack grumbles to himself under his breath before sighing and sitting up a little more so he can look Sam in the face properly, “I, um, I wasn’t going to bring it up until we got back to the townhouse. They’re letting me walk at the end of May."

"You’re retiring?”

“Yeah,” He lets out a puff of air that almost sounds like a laugh and shrugs, “Finally."

"Who’s going to replace you? I mean…”

"Sam!“ He interrupts and gives her an amused but pointed look and her brow furrows again before she laughs and drops her head to his shoulder. Her head bobs up and down as she nods quickly and she grins when she looks back up at him.

"Of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
